Eventful Day
by LunarWolf32
Summary: After a long day of training, Naruto invites Sasuke over for lunch. But what Sasuke doesn't know is that he'll be getting more than just triangle shaped sandwhiches. rated T for lanuage and a bit of lime, please R&R!


Konoha. A wonderful village to go. It's always so warm with a touch of breeze, with birds singing off in the distance and children playing ninja. Never usually too hot or too cold. It's just always perfect. Except for today...

On a bridge we see are four favorite ninja called team seven. Which consist of our bubbly pink-haired medic nin, Sakura. Our famous Uchiha survivor and ice prince Sasuke. The replacement of Sasuke, but now is officially join the team ,thanks to the Hokage, Sai. And finally our number one favorite knucklehead ninja and future Rokudaime, Naruto. Who usually wears a giant grin and is chattering away about God knows what! But not today.

Today is a hot, hot, HOT day in Konoha, and our four ninja are absolutely miserable. As usual our ninja are waiting on the bridge for their ex-sensei. Which as usual is late. So as I was saying, they are currently waiting on the bridge, on a hot day in Konoha. They are not happy at all. Sakura unzipped her shirt a bit to cool off some. Sai was just sitting down acting like the heat wasn't affecting him (when actually it was, but like he was ever going show it). Sasuke was leaning on the rail, like Sai, trying to show it wasn't affecting him, but if you took a look at his face, you could see little beads of sweat on his temple and neck. Naruto was lying on the bridge with his jacket open, panting heavily. So basically, it was an unbearably hot day.

A little over a year ago, team seven finally found Sasuke and took him back to the village. When they found him he was covered head to toe with blood. And it wasn't mostly his. He said he had just finished his fight with Itachi and he killed him. He had also a while back killed Orochimaru too. Naruto had beaten the shit out of Sasuke to drag his sorry ass back to Konoha. Which Sasuke didn't fight afterwards since he was badly injured, which later Sakura healed him. Tsunade put Sasuke on probation and house arrest for two months. She didn't punish him hard because Naruto and Sakura had begged her and the fact that Sasuke had killed two of Konoha's top enemies.

Well Sasuke is finally off probation and back with team seven. They are all currently eighteen and all have matured quite a bit past the last three years. Sakura, no longer the scrawny 15 year old, has matured to a beautiful young woman. Long curvy legs and well defined hips. No longer flat chested and is instead a C-cup. She has also grown into her large forehead over the years. Her hair has grown to the middle of her back and has pale, flawless skin. And , like Tsunade, has a diamond shape symbol on her forehead but is green instead of purple. Where for the last 3 years has stored bits of chakra. Her eyes were still emerald green, but weren't naive looking like when she was 13, instead, were wise sharp eyes that looked like they could pierce through your soul. She's wearing red, zip up tank top with the Haruno symbol on the back and black shorts with knee high ninja boots. That's not the only thing that has changed about her, along with her amazing medic skills she has brute strength and amazing performance with genjutsu. She even has passed her teacher by ten-fold. All in all, Sakura has turned into an amazing kunoichi.

Sai hasn't changed that much, physically. Emotionally, yes. Sai has quit the ANBU roots and is now a jounin like the rest of his team. He's been showing more emotions, thanks to Sakura. Sakura has been helping Sai with his emotions and has been successful. Over the years of teaching Sai, Sai had figured out an emotion all by himself. Love. That's right love. For the last 3 years Sai has been in love with our pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura. Who feels the same. She has long ago gotten over her silly crush over Sasuke and only feels friendship towards him. He's even almost like a brother to her. Sai and Sakura have been going out a bit before Sasuke got back and have stuck together since.

Sasuke has changed quite a bit too. He no longer wears the robe that he wore when he was with Orochimaru. Instead wears a black sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. White cargo pants and black sandals. His raven hair grown a bit but is still in the same style. His training with Orochimaru made his muscles more noticeable. He stands at the height of 6' 4. His pale flawless skin is untouched as ever by the sun. His onyx eyes are cold and emotionless as ever, but are a bit softer since one of his goals has finally been completed. Basically Sasuke is one hot Uchiha.

Now finally our knucklehead ninja Naruto. Naruto's golden blonde hair has gotten longer and goes past his eyes. He stands at 5'11 with defined muscles and sun kissed skin. His bright blue eyes shine and sparkle like the ocean. Naruto still wears his black and orange outfit, except his pants are black instead of orange. He got over his silly crush towards Sakura and only thinks of her as a sister. Plus there's someone else that has his eye right now.**(wonder who that is? ;))** He is still loud and obnoxious as ever, but is tamed a bit thanks to Jiraiya. Naruto is good looking and atracts both women and men!

Continuing, team seven are still waiting for their ex-sensei. Kakashi is no longer their sensei, but they still get together to train and hangout. As they are about to finally leave without him a puff of smoke appears before the 4 teens.

"Yo! Sorry im late, I saw a shooting star on my way hear and made a wish", said Kakashi.

"LIAR!", yelled Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke just hned as always. Sai, with his fake smile said, "But Kakashi its day time, there's no stars out.

"Well, this was a magic star, that comes-" BAM! Kakashi then flies backwards and into the railing.

"Yea right! Did you really think that after 6 years of being with you that we would ever believe you reasoning's of being late?!"Yelled a fired up Sakura, who is cracking he knuckles.

"Well...kinda..", said Kakashi while rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly Kakashi felt 3 sharp glares being pointed at him.

"Hn. Whatever, can we just go and start training now?" said a pissed off Sasuke.

"Fine, fine. Lets go.", said Kakashi, as he was getting up.

So team seven starts walking towards the team seven training grounds. Where the 4 jounin stand in front of their ex-sensei. "Ok, today you will be just sparring using only physical attacks, no genjutsu or ninjutsu. Basically no chakra movements at all. Just physical combat."

"Ok, Sai and Sakura, over on that side of the field. Naruto and Sasuke you two on the other side. Begin when ready.",says Kakashi as he pulls out an Icha Icha Paradise book.

On one side of the field, Sakura starts putting her gloves on. She then punches the ground and a giant earthquake erupts. Sai jumps up and then dodges the kunai that is being thrown at him. Sai then lands behind her, with a kunai to her neck. "Don't think I'll be going easy on you, just because were going out." says Sai with a smirk adoring on his face.

"Heh" , laughs Sakura. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She then grabs his arm that is around her neck, bends down and throws him over her shoulder.

On the other side of the field we see a sweaty Sasuke and Naruto punching and throwing kicks at one another. Sasuke bends down and twirls his leg to knock down Naruto. Naruto then dodges it and does a backflip.

"Hey Sasuke-teme wait a minute, let me take off my shirt. Im buring up here!, yells Naruto across the field.

"Hn." , Sasuke mumbles as he waits for Naruto. Naruto takes his jacket off and then his shirt.

"Kay, ready!" Sasuke looks up and then almost passes out right then and there. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of Naruto, his sun kissed skin was glowing in the sunlight. Naruto had a six pack that was clearly noticeable now than before. His pants hanged pretty low showing him they hair the pants covered. He wondered what else was being hidden by those dreadful pants.

This wasn't the first time Sasuke felt like this towards Naruto. Sasuke has had an attraction towards Naruto since he came back. Sasuke figured his attraction towards men when he was bathing with Suigetsu and he couldn't stop looking at him and what was below the water.

After a while Sasuke started falling for the blonde dobe. But Sasuke doesn't know if he feels the same. And like he'll ever tell him anyway and ruin there friendship.

"Hey TEME!!! are you alive!?", yelled Naruto. Sasuke finally woke up and looked at Naruto with a slight blush on his cheeks that was hardly noticeable, but noticeable enough for Naruto to see.

"Hn. Yea alive enough to kick your ass, dobe", smirked Sasuke.

"What did you say Teme?!" roared and angry Naruto. "GRRRR come one lets go then!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright you two. That's enough, training's over. You all can go home now." interrupted Kakashi.

As Naruto was picking up his stuff, he got an idea. "Hey, Sasuke- teme? Want to come over my place later for lunch?" Now Sasuke didn't notice this since he was lost in his thoughts. But if he paid attention more he would have seen the suspicious look in his eye.

"Hn. I guess. Got nothing better to do. I'll be there in a hour.", said Sasuke as he was walking to his home.

It was exactly an hour later like Sasuke said, and he had yet rang the door bell. Sasuke was so nervous and he couldn't understand why. Ok he knew why, but still, this is Naruto were talking about! The kid who was always getting in trouble and trying to beat him. Either way Sasuke knew he couldn't stand out here all day like an idiot. Sasuke rang the doorbell and waited.

When the door opened, standing there was the most sexiest man he had ever seen. There in the doorway was Naruto wearing skin tight black pants and a even tighter white wife-beater that barely cover his stomach. Not that he mind really. _'My kami! Why is Naruto wearing that?_ _Forget that ,if naruto keeps standing like that im gunna jump and ravish him!'_ Sasuke couldn't stop staring at him. Naruto was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets with what it looked like a sly, sorta, seductive look in his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, your finally here. Come on in, I have everything _set_." said Naruto with a sly voice, that showed he was up to something. Sasuke didn't know what was going through his head but he was going to find out.

As Naruto shut the door behind Sasuke, Sasuke got a good look around. The apartment was cleaner than the last time he came over

"Come on the lunch is in the kitchen." beckon Naruto. When they went in he was surprised to see sandwiches, instead of ramen. "What? No ramen? Im surprised dobe, usually thats all you eat.", said Sasuke with a surprised voice. "I thought we could try some thing _different_ than ramen.", said Naruto again with that slightly seductive voice. '_What is he up to?'_ Wondered Sasuke.

"Bring your food in here Sasuke, were gunna watch a movie." Naruto said interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke looked down and saw on the table a plate of triangle cut sandwiches cut neatly. Now something is definitely up. "Hey Sasuke you coming?", yelled Naruto from the other room. Sasuke woke up from his train of thoughts and went into the other room where Naruto was waiting.

The movie they were watching was Ghost Rider, They were at the part where Johnny just finished his first night as the Ghost Rider. Somehow during the movie Naruto inched closer, and closer to Sasuke to where they were almost touching. Sasuke was still trying to figure out what Naruto was up to when he felt some kind of weight on his shoulder.

"Hey Teme, your really soft and warm." mumbled Naruto as he was nuzzling his face in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's face was bright red. Thank Kami that Naruto's face was hidden. Then all of a sudden Sasuke felt something hot and wet on his neck. "Ack! What the-!"

Sasuke was silenced by the pressure of Naruto's lips on his own. Naruto then pulled back and said, "You know, you have very soft lips." Naruto smiled. "Just another reason that makes me love you more, Sasu.", confessed Naruto as he kissed Sasuke again.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Naruto **loved** him?! Then Sasuke started kissing Naruto back. Sasuke probed his tongue at Naruto's lips, asking for entrance. Naruto opened his lips slightly and then he delved right into Naruto's hot cavern. They then started a battle of dominance, with their tongues. Sasuke won of course and he began to get on top of Naruto. Naruto submitted to Sasuke and then they broke apart, a thin trail of saliva that was connected to their lips.

"Naruto,_pant _I love you too. _pant_ I have for the longest time. _pant_ I was just to scared to tell you, thinking you would reject me and our friendship would end." Sasuke panted, with so much emotion in his eyes.

Naruto looked back at him with the exact amount of emotion, if not more. "Sasuke..."

They then dove back for each other, fighting for dominance. When all of a sudden...

**BAM!** "NARUTO!, NARUTO!, where are you?! I have something to tell you and Sasuke-kun!" ,screamed an overexcited Sakura.

"Guess what Naruto?! Sai-huh?!", Sakura stopped mid sentence to see a flush Sasuke on top of an equal flush looking Naruto. Being held down by Sasuke, both Naruto and Sasuke had worried looks in their eyes.

After Sakura got out of her shock, she then put her hands on her hips with a smirk and said, "Well FINALLY! I was wondering when you two would tell each other you love one another!" Then Sai came in an looked at the scene before him and with a fake smile said, "Whoa! Looks like Dickless and Ice Prince are getting at each other"

Naruto and Sasuke blushed even darker, if it was even possible.

"Anyway look!," Sakura then showed her left hand, which consist of a beautiful diamond ring with an emerald in the center. And which finger was it on? You guessed it! Her ring finger

"Sai asked me to marry him! Were doing the wedding in the fall. Isn't this great! Oh my Kami! I have to go tell Ino!" Sakura then started to run out, when she then turned her head with a sly look and said, "you guys can go back to having your _fun_. Just remember to clean up your mess!" Then she left to go tell her great news to her flowershop friend.

Then Sai, before he left said, "Hey Ice Prince, tell me if Dickless is really dickless once your done screwing him." then Sai left to go off and find his new fiancé.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with bewildered expressions. "Well that was weird.", said a shock Naruto. "Yea but thats Sai and Sakura for you," said an equally shock Sasuke. "True"

Then all of a sudden Naruto was suddenly lifted up and was in a pair of strong arms "Hey!" yelled Naruto as Sasuke carried him.

"Lets see and answer Sai's proclamation is true or not,"said a bemused Sasuke as they were walking down the hallway

"Nani?! I do to have a dick!!!!"

"Really? Well lets find out," said Sasuke as he opened Naruto's bedroom door and shut it behind them.

It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
